Many wireless communication devices today include more than one transceiver for communicating with different networks and different devices in accordance with various communication standards and techniques. One issue with these multi-transceiver devices is that the communications of one transceiver may interfere with the communications of another transceiver. For example, when a multi-transceiver mobile communication device includes a WiMax transceiver and either a BT or WLAN transceiver, transmissions by one transceiver may interfere with the receptions of the other transceiver.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that help reduce conflicts between the co-located transceivers of a multi-transceiver mobile communication device.